


(podfic of) I Dreamed I Could Fly

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames could get up. Well, no, not really since it seems all of his muscles have transformed into jelly, but in theory. Hypothetically. Certainly he could open his eyes, but he really doesn't see why he should do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) I Dreamed I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Dreamed I Could Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252215) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> For the "sleepy/unconscious" square of my Kink Bingo 2012 card.

**Duration:** 6:07mn  
 **Size:** 4.4MB

  
**  
[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?wkbpnvngqhbac3n)  
**  


Or listen right here:  


**Author's Note:**

> Not discussed in the fic due to author laziness, but you may assume it was discussed in advance and perfectly consensual.
> 
> Title is from a Roxette song and has absolutely nothing to do with anything.
> 
> (end notes are from the author of the story)


End file.
